


Fellytone

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Telephone" is only a confusing word if you don't know Ancient Greek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellytone

"Moony," Sirius solemnly announced, "I shall miss the melodious sound of your voice this summer."

"Is that so?" Remus asked warily.

"Of course it is! Do you doubt my word?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Padfoot. You are the most trustworthy of men. But I do doubt that my voice is 'melodious.' Snape, now, his voice-"

"Ick. I like your voice more than Snivellus's, that's for sure."

"Possibly because I'm not always using mine to spit curses at you."

"There is that."

"I could send you Howlers," Remus offered.

"Nah. Too loud. The only things I want to hear you howling, I don't want anyone else to overhear."

"I suspect James and Peter might have something to say about that."

"That was only the one time. They've no right to complain. How were we supposed to know that _Muffliato_ spell wouldn't work on moans of ecstasy unless we tried?"

"Any, it's too bad you haven't got a telephone, we could-"

"A what?"

"A telephone. It's a Muggle device, lets you-"

"Talk to people at a distance?"

"Yeah. So you've heard of-"

"No, but I did have tutoring in Ancient Greek, after all. Give me a little credit, Moony."


End file.
